Eurogamer 2014
EGX14Zero.PNG|Fluke's Announcement Video FlukeDeals.PNG|DEEAAALLS! EGX14ZeroZero.PNG|Hollow's Announcement Video Announcement On September 21st 2014, Hollow and Fluke all made announcement videos detailing that they were going to be at Earl's Court, London on September Friday 26th and Saturday 27th. Fluke's video was a humorous infomercial parody of Fluke trying to pass off random items with faces stuck on them as Crew-themed merchandise. The video was complete with Fluke wearing a salesman outfit standing in front of a chalk board that read 'Fluke's Discount Crewporium' and yelling about deals. At the end of the video it listed where to actually find them: 'September Friday 26th and Saturday 27th At Earl's Court, London. Hollow made a simple vlog video where he just sat in a chair in front of a camera and explained where he and his friends were going to be and how their viewers could find them. He later made a follow up video about their plans and then mentioned Eurogamer and possible cosplay in his Tea and Questions videos. * FLUKE'S DISCOUNT CREWPORIUM! * EuroGamer Announcement! Meet me and my friends IRL! * EuroGamer Plans! When I go + friends, Meetups and Cosplay! * Tea and Questions! Deathstroke for EuroGamer, Controlling Stress, Recognized in Public + More! * Tea and Questions! The Night Before EuroGamer EGX14.PNG|EuroGamer 2014 EGX14two.PNG|Rage in the arcade EGX14Three.PNG|Hollow - Gotta Go Fast! EGX14Four.PNG|The Crew Bowling! EGX14Five.PNG|First Day Meetup! EGX14Eight.PNG|Same Meetup EGX14Ten.PNG|Day 1 EGX14Eleven.PNG|Fan Shots EGX14Thirteen.PNG|Hanging Out EGX14Fourteen.PNG|Juke EGX14TwentyThree.PNG|Fluke's Fake MS Paint Game EGX14TwentyTwo.PNG|EuroGamer EGX14TwentyOne.PNG|Day 2 EGX14Fifteen.PNG|Walking The Floor EGX14Seventeen.PNG|Group Shot EGX14Eighteen.PNG|Sitting In Line EGX14Nine.PNG|EGX 14 Vlogs / Meetups Rage, Hollow, Fluke, Evanz, Gubiak, Peace, Juke went down to London for this gaming event to meet viewers and hang out with each other. On the first day they were generally hanging out, waiting in lines and playing games. They met some fans while walking the floor and took some photos. Fluke went up to a computer that didn't have a game on it in the indie games section and made a fake game screen in Microsoft Paint and set it to full screen. The screen had a list of different fake games with generic titles and 'Press To Play' buttons. Several people went up to the computer trying to play the game. The Crew went to an arcade many times that day. They did some bowling and then went to the first meetup where they met viewers such as long time fan and donator, Disasterwound. The second and final day was when they really focused on meeting the viewers but still did things like waiting in line to play more games like 'Evolve'. This was also the day they all wore their cosplay outfits. Because this was their second time attending EGX more fans were prepared to turn up for the event and ended up taking over a corner of the convention hall, though some had attempted to locate the Crew before the official meetup began (Kia recounts joking about "stalking them into Pizza Express again" when her group couldn't find the Crew for ages, after which they resorted to taking her advice and actually managed to find them there). Rage posted his Eurogamer 2014 vlogs, segmented into three parts by day as 'Day 0, Day 1, Day 2'. Fluke posted a video with 'Day 0 & Day 1' but never followed up with Day 2. Hollow posted the full trip in one video with him explaining the events in between footage and Evanz posted highlights of the trip. * Eurogamer 2014 Day 0: London Shenanigans! * Eurogamer 2014 Day 1: Convention Begins! * Eurogamer 2014 Day 2: Epic Tale of Moustaches and Fans! * EUROGAMER 2014 VLOG! Day 0 & 1 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mECUOOpQefs EuroGamer 2014 with The Crew (The full trip!)] * Evanz meets his fans! * The Crew go to Eurogamer! (Highlights) * The Crew hit the Arcade! (Eurogamer Highlights) * The Crew go Bowling! (Eurogamer Highlights) Drive.png|Fluke as the guy from 'Drive' Drive2.PNG|The Actual Guy From 'Drive' EGX14Twenty.PNG|All Hail The Fluke EGX14TwentyFive.PNG|~ The Transformation ~ EGX14Six.PNG|Fluke as Anna / Flanna EGX14Seven.PNG|Hollow as Deathstroke EGX14Tweleve.PNG|Without Mask EGX14Nineteen.PNG|Fluke wearing Hollow's Mask :3 EGX14TwentyFour.PNG|Does Rage even have to try? EGX14Sixteen.PNG|Evanz! FlukeAnna.png|Fl-anna! Costumes For the second year, only some members of the Crew decided to dress up in cosplay while attending the event. Fluke - Drive / Anna On the first day of Eurogamer Fluke chose a costume for himself which was Ryan Gossling's character from the movie 'Drive' who wore a silver scorpion jacket. For the second day of Eurogamer, Fluke once again allowed his fans to vote for what he should dress up as. The winning vote was Anna from the movie Frozen, likely because of Fluke's many videos of him singing Frozen songs and because they wanted to see him dressed as a girl again. Fluke stayed true to his word and on the second day of Eurogamer transformed into Anna (or 'Flanna'). Hollow - Deathstroke Hollow decided about a month beforehand that he wanted to go as Deathstroke. With some help from the fandom and some research into other Deathstroke cosplayers, he was able to put together a tactical outfit to go with his mask, meaning he was walking around Eurogamer in SWAT-style gear. The costume was based on Deathstroke's appearance in the 'Batman: Arkham Origins' video game. Rage - Littlefinger Like the others, Rage decided to deviate from the gaming theme and dressed as Littlefinger (Petyr Baelish) from Game of Thrones. Few people recognised the character but Rage didn't appear to mind. Evanz - Oliver Evanz greatly enjoyed the game 'Ni No Kuni' and decided to attend Eurogamer as the main character, Oliver, though he was often confused for a wizard by those who hadn't seen the game. Part way through the fan meetup on the second day his costume was 'augmented' with sheep ears that were forced upon him, after which he sulked and formed a pity party exclusively for Welsh-heritage fans, including Hatter and Figit. * Deathstroke Cosplay Project for EuroGamer 2014 * Eurogamer Cosplay Vote! * Cosplay Vote Update! (again) Other Eurogamer Conventions: * EGX 2013 * EGX 2015 Who wore the best Costume? Fluke Hollow Rage Evanz Category:Travel Category:Convention